(Don't You) Forget About Me
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris has a secret hero to help her during the attack on Abnegation. A dark soul with a tight leash. When everyone will call him monster and come at him with their guns, she'll remember his love and how their lips were meant for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Am I Dauntless Enough For You!  
**

 **The prompt was for a different take on the sim-attack scenario. Some canon stuff and some AU stuff, all blended together.**

 **Characters may be occ at times/to fit plot**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **AU/Canon blend**

 **Rated M: strong language**

 **Fair warning, this jumps around a bit. It's linear, but I skip some stuff becuase I didn't feel it was needed for the story I wanna tell and I was also too lazy to write all the canon stuffffff. :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Just breathe,_ her mind whispered as she and Four exited her family home. They were marching with the other Dauntless, their eyes blank before a bulky figure stepped in their way. Tris paused with Four, staring straight ahead—ignoring the feeling itching beneath her skin when cold eyes swept over her.

"The legendary Four, a mindless drone. You were first in your class and now you're...nothing." Eric's voice was deep and cruel, Tris' throat running dry. He turned around for a moment, her breath hitching, before turning back—his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Four.

"What? You think he might be—" Max began but Eric cut him off.

 _It's the only way,_ she thought as Eric took a step towards Four. "There's only one way to find out." Eric pointed his gun to Four's forehead, a smirk on his lips. "Say goodbye, asshole."

 _They'd never have let us go—we would have been cuaght,_ her mind chanted. Tris swung her gun out at Eric, her heart drumming up her throat. "Goodbye," she said, his eyes locking with hers.

Max whipped his gun out and pointed it to Tris, Four's gun pointing to Max. "Move and you'll die," Four yelled.

Eric's silvery-blue eyes stared Tris down, his jaw rigid before his lips pulled up at the ends. "The Stiff?" Tris' stomach was flipping, her skin itching with a need she couldn't satisfy. Eric let out a laugh—hollow. Eric inhaled sharply before looking to Four, his lips pulled down a little. "Two Stiffs. Two _dead_ Stiffs."

Max smirked. "We can't let a single divergent slip through. This is what happens."

Eric turned his attention back to Tris, something dark flashing behind his eyes. "She's not going to shoot me," he sneered, the sneer not quite reaching his eyes. Tris felt the ground shift beneath her feet, her body weightless as she drowned in his slate-blue irises. He was glowering at her now, his jaw rigid and eyes pleading. _You don't plead,_ she thought with a slight shake of her head.

"I think you might be overestimating my character," she spat, her eyes narrowed and gut churning. His lips seemed to twist up for a moment, Tris' eyes almost missing the movement. He gave a slight nod before he lunged for her, his hands reaching for her gun. Inhaling sharply, she twisted back from him and pointed her gun down—gasping as the gun went off.

She watched in slow motion as Eric crumpled to the ground, his hands clutching his leg and his eyes glaring at her. She barely registered Four knocking Max down, the word 'run' on his lips. She could only stare at his gray-blue eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips that never quite reached that far. _I'm sorry._

Tris was running behind Four when hot pain shot through her arm. "You're hit?" Four asked, Tris hissing in pain as she cradled her shoulder.

"Don't move," a guard said as several guns were pointed in their direction.

"Drop your weapons," Max ordered, his eyes dark.

Anger was sizzling beneath her skin as she and Four were dragged into a room, her ice-like eyes sweeping over them. "Tobias Eaton," Jeanine cooed before looking to Tris. "And you, Beatice. I thought it was intellect I was sensing in you."

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are," Four scoffed.

"Why are you attacking all these innocent people?" Tris asked, straining against the guards that were holding her back.

"Innocent people?" Jeanine took a step forward, her eyebrows knitted together. "Abnegation, if left unchecked, will destroy the faction system." She tilted her head to the side. "The same can be said of both of you. Somebody has to stop you. If we don't, peace will be lost."

Four scoffed again. "It's already been lost. _You_ destroyed it."

"Human nature destroyed it. Those of us with the vision to see that are called upon to protect the rest. We will restore the peace. And this time it will last," Jeanine said, her eyes bright.

"And what if you're wrong?" Tris asked, her voice sharp.

Jeanine didn't answer her, instead she turned her attention to Four—her eyes scanning him for a long moment before looking to her guards. "Bring him with us." She looked to Tris, walking over slowly—her heels clacking on the floor. She pushed her finger into Tris' wound, pain shooting through her arm as she hissed in pain. "She's injured." Tris winced as Jeanine withdrew her finger, a sly smile on her lips. "Any test results will be unclear. Get rid of her."

Tris' breath was in her throat as she watched Four struggle against his guards, his arm swinging for Jeanine before he got knocked down. She watched him get dragged to a car, his eyes on her as she was led away to a quiet clearing. Tris looked down at a small puddle by her knees, her reflection rippling through the water as a gun pressed to the back of her head. She took a deep breath when gunfire rang in her ears, bodies slumping to the ground. She turned to see the guards dead. "Mom?" she asked as a woman came into view.

"Beatrice!" she called, panting slightly as she reached her. Tris shook her head as she watched her mom grab one of the guards' knives, cutting the cuffs off of her. "We have to run!"

Tris followed her lead, running as fast as her legs would take her. "You were Dauntless?"

"Served me well today," her mom smiled.

"Is dad okay?"

"Yeah, he led a group over to Monroe in the State. We're going to meet him there." They began to slow down, some shouting and an engine revving just ahead of them—their eyes turning to see a car pulling forward with Dauntless guards. "Let's go!"

Bullets rained down on them as they turned down an alleyway, taking cover behind a brick wall. Tris leaned forward and aimed her gun, gasping as Will came into view. "Will?" Tris lowered her gun a little, leaning back into the wall as Will began to shoot at them, his eyes blank. "Will! Stop!" Tris bit her lip, tears prickling behind her eyes as Will advanced on them—his gun firing bullets with no hint of stopping. "Please," she begged, a sob bubbling up her throat as she aimed her gun at him. "Stop!" She sobbed in time with the bullet, her breath catching in her throat as Will's body slumped to the ground.

"Okay, honey. Let's go," Natalie called out after an eerie silence wrapped around them.

Tris stumbled backwards, her eyes never leaving Will's body as a trembling sob bubbled up her throat. "I killed him. He was my friend. And I killed him."

"Come here," Natalie said as she wrapped her arms around Tris. Tris sobbed into her shoulder, her body heaving before her mom pulled back—her thumbs swiping away her tears. "Let's go find your father." They walked forward and looked out into the street, silence echoing around them. "Cover me."

"No, I'll go," Tris said, her voice like a cold shower. She ran out into the street just as a car pulled up, Dauntless guards firing at her. Tris began shooting, her mother joining her soon after. They manage to cross the street, Tris' eyes flashing to her mom. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Tris nods as she turns to grab the fallen gun, shooting at the remaining guards. "Let's go!" She turns to see her mom laying on the ground. Tris' heart is beating against her chest, her limbs as heavy as lead. "Mom? What is it?" Tris kneeled down by her mom, a blot of red forming on her side. She looks back at her mom, her eyelids drooping a little. "Mom! No, mom!" Tris reached for her hand, her skin slightly cold to the touch before her hand goes limp. Tris shook her head, Natalie's body slumping forward. "No! Mom, wake up!" Tris sobbed, her vision blurry as hot tears trickled down her cheeks. Pulling her mom into her arms,, she sobbed quietly—bullets beating into the brick walls beside her. "Stop!" She contined to weep there for a moment before laying her mom's head down, her fingers shutting her eyelids. "I love you, mom." With one long, last look, Tris turned on her heel—the back of her hand wiping the tears from her face.

* * *

Tris bit back the sob that threatened to take over her body as she looked over her dead father, caleb's body shaking. She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going in there," she said, her eyes burning as she entered the control room. She sees Four tied to a chair and she rushes over to him, her fingers untying him. "Hi," she cooed. He pushes her aside once he's free, his eyes blank and jaw rigid. "Four. Four. Four, it's me. You're in a sim." Tris' throat was burning, her hands trying to shake him awake—but all he could do was stare striaght ahead.

"He can't hear you. Amazing, isn't it? Everything we think of what makes up a person—thoughts, emotions, history—all wiped away by chemistry," Jeanine said as she walked in behind Tris, a few more Erudite scientists beside her.

"Four."

"He's gone. And we're all safer for it."

"Safer? How are we safer?"

"The brilliance of the faction system is the conformity of the faction removes the threat of anyone exercising their independent will. Don't get me wrong, there's a certain beauty in resistance. It defines the categorization. It's a beauty we can't afford." With that, she turns and walks off into the room—her blue contrasting with the bright white floors and walls.

Tris watches one of the members of Erudite walk to a computer, his fingers swiping across the keys. "Four, it's me. It's me." She caresses his cheek, his skin different than what her palm was used to. "Please, look at me." Four lunges for her, his fists flying at her. Tris grunts as she tries to block him, her fists shooting out at him. "Four, it's me!" The world shifts as his hands grip her, her breath leaving her body as her back smashed against the floor. Tris grabbed the gun and aimed it at him, his fists continuing to hit her. "Four, stop! Stop! Stop. Please." Tris gritted her teeth as his words entered her mind. _He's afraid of losing you. That's one of his biggest fears, ya know?_ Four lunged at her and she twisted the gun, the cold barrel pressing against her forehead as his fingers grab for the gun. "It's me. It's me. It's me." She takes a deep breath, holding the gun to her forehead as his finger wrapped around the trigger. "It's okay." She imagined silver eyes and blond hair, her gut churning as her next words fell from her lips. "I love you." She watched his face shift, his jaw unclenching and clenching. "Four, look at me. Look at me." She used her free hand to bring his face back to her, their eyes locking together. "It's me. It's me. It's me."

His eyes search hers for a long moment before he lets out a shaky breath. "Tris."

The sounds of guns clicking ready echo in the room behind them. "Now."

Four nods softly before turning his gun on the members of Erudite, Tris' fingers gripping her knife as her eyes lock on her deadly blue ones.

* * *

"My mom and dad died today. They're gone." Her voice is strained as she looks out of the train car, the spaces between her fingers craving his warmth.

"I know. But they loved you, Tris. For them there was no better way to show you," Four said, his eyes on her.

"We have nothing. We have no home, no faction. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"I know exactly who you are."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm very sure." Tris smiles at him, the smile not quiet reaching her eyes. She sighs, wishing his dark-blue eyes were more slate-blue. "Come here."

She walks to him and they embrace, his warmth not what her body was craving as they watch the fence grow closer.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was as cold as she remembered. She sighed, a shiver running up her spine. "It's dangerous."

She smiled, nodding softly. "I know. I wanted to see you."

She sat in the rubble, her feet dangling above the broken stones beneath her. She looked to the sky, the moon hanging low as he sat beside her. His arm wrapped around her waist, her head leaning on his shoulder. "What did you tell him?"

"That I was going for a walk."

"You shouldn't come back. They're looking for you—for divergents."

She nodded, her throat tightening up as she balled her fist in his shirt—her head pushing against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat, the rhythm gentle against her ears. "Thank you," she whispered. "For helping me." She peered up at him, his eyes locked on her and lips pulled up at the ends as his fingertips drew circles on her back. "How's your leg?"

He chuckled, the laugh vibrating down to her core. "Fine. How's your arm?"

She smiled softly. "Fine."

She watched his eyes grow grim, his lips pulling down at the ends. "Tris, I—"

She shook her head before she turned over, her legs wrapping around his waist. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down before she crashed her lips to his. Their lips molded together, hands wrapping in each other's hair as their warmth combatted the nighttime cold that threatened to encase their bodies. Their tongues danced together as their breath mixed as one. Tris pulled away slowly, wanting to memorize the curve of his lips and how they molded to hers. She ran her tongue over her lower lip, savoring his taste before she glanced up to him. "You saved us all, you know? They can call you a monster. But you're the one who told me everything. You helped me get Four back." She watched his eyes darken a little, his jaw rigid. "Whatever happens, that's what I'm going to remember." She smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I'll remember how bad your breath was in the morning, too." A small laugh escaped her lips as he rolled his eyes, a smirk crawling across his face. "I'll remember how it felt to be close to you, your warmth invading my veins." She felt tears prickle behind her eyes, her throat burning. "I'll remember the taste of your lips and how much I just want to stay here and kiss you. Forever."

He sucked in a deep breath. "We can't do that."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She inhaled sharply, her back arching into his touch as he drew lazy patterns on her skin. "I'll remember how much you helped us—helped me. I won't forget you. Even when she sends you on us—you'll never be her attack dog."

She watched the silver in his eyes gleam in the moonlight. "Maybe it's best, though. Maybe you should forget about me." She watched his jaw clench and unclench, his eyes averted. "Four is good for you. He better treat you right." He took a deep breath. "We're not meant to be. Not right now. Not as is. So—just forget about me. Make it easier on yourself. Please?"

She stared at him for a moment, anger sizzling beneath her skin. She shook her head, her hair whipping about her shoulders. "How dare you?"

"Tris, I—"

She pressed her lips against his once more, his words dying in his throat as her tongue danced with his. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "I will never forget you. Never ask me to do that. I can't. I can't just forget about how much you helped us. You didn't have to. You chose to. You chose to go against Jeanine. For me." She took a deep breath. "I can't forget about all those kisses we shared—those moments. How can you ask me to forget?" She pulled back a little, her eyes searching his. "I can't forget that I love you."

She heard a small gasp escape his lips, his fingers digging into her skin. She didn't mind the pain, it meant he was still there with her. She waited in the dark, the moonlight igniting his features as he stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak, sealing his lips soon after. Shaking his head, he pressed his lips against her forehead, warmth spreading throughout her body. "Don't you forget about me," he whispered against her skin. They stared at one another, a ghost of smile on their lips as the moon lit up their last embrace.

* * *

 **I might do a second part for this but there are no plans for that as of yet. So yeah, Eric helped Tris during the sim attack. I didn't want to cut out her relationship with Four because, in this scenario, I felt like she had to experience some serendipity. Her and Eric didn't belong together at that moment of time, there were so many factors going against them. Sometimes true love isn't meant to be at that moment of time, and so it's meant to wait for another moment, maybe another lifetime. But I still wanted to establish how he helped her grow and not die and save everyone. ALl that good junk.**

 **Follow/favorite/review; do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. sequel is up

Sequel is up: (Stars Will) Lead the Way :) -Darien


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
